


他在唱歌

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 哈罗德闲得发慌的时候会情不自禁地哼起歌。约翰想假装自己是只小龙虾（小聋瞎），但他听得一清二楚。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 10





	他在唱歌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts).
  * A translation of [Key Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286092) by [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown). 



约翰听见芬奇在唱歌。很小声，但足以填满安静空旷的地铁站。哈罗德坐在计算机前工作，编写着那些约翰看了一眼就头大的烦闷的代码。

约翰正在车厢里重新整理武器。肖总是打乱他的摆放。但他还能指望这个用冰箱藏匿武器的女人懂得整齐排列吗？

逐渐听清哈罗德又在唱歌的时候，约翰整理得快差不多了。他差点忘了地铁站里还坐着他的搭档。约翰放轻了动作避免发出半点声响打断哈罗德的音乐时间。

这不是哈罗德第一次展现他的歌唱天赋。他们在很久之前追查一个号码时，哈罗德悠悠的哼唱传到了约翰的耳麦里，他甚至忘了通讯器对面的约翰能听得清清楚楚。约翰默默听着，没有出声打断他，毕竟这段背景音乐让监视号码并应对突发状况这个工作没那么无聊。

简单的哼唱慢慢添上了模糊的歌词。哈罗德停下来后肯定发现了自己忘记关掉耳麦，因为他时不时要和约翰进行短暂的工作交流。有点尴尬。

约翰不知道哈罗德还记不记得这段小插曲。约翰从未拿这件事来调侃哈罗德，也从未提起过，他不确定向哈罗德提起这件事是否正确，更不知晓他会作何反应。但自此之后约翰再也没听到哈罗德唱歌，他可能改掉了这个习惯，或者是在唱歌的时候直接静音了通讯耳麦。

现在看来哈罗德还保留着这个习惯，约翰也不想彰显自己的存在以破坏哈罗德的兴致。他停下了手头上的清理，安安静静地待着，同时提醒自己不要忘记呼吸。

约翰听不出来这是什么曲子，就算听清楚歌词大概也认不出来。他倾身靠在桌边，享受般地听着哈罗德的歌声伴随着机器的运转轰鸣融合成一首十分和谐的曲子。还不赖，挺平静。

约翰挪了挪身子想靠得舒服些，但他不小心碰掉了清洗武器的工具。工具与地面碰撞发出了微小的声响，但这声音似乎在整个地铁站里回荡不息。歌声戛然而止。

犹豫半晌，约翰终于承认道：“是我，抱歉。”

但没人回答他。约翰尴尬死了，他默默咒骂了自己几句。他破坏掉了如此和谐的气氛。

约翰听到哈罗德往他这边走了过来。他莫名其妙地感觉脸上发烫，心跳也莫名地快了起来。约翰踱到能看清车门口的位置，狠狠地一脚踩烂了被碰掉的工具。

你就是个呆瓜。

哈罗德走进门，看上去很拘谨，好似不想让约翰听见他唱歌。“我很抱歉，里瑟先生，我忘记你也在这里。”

约翰清了清嗓，“我只是在，呃，我没有——”他突然想起他还踩着被踩得稀烂的工具，便挪开了脚。他随手指了指这一堆武器，“问题不大。”但他话指的是躺在冰凉地板上的无辜的清洁工具。

哈罗德一头雾水。他看了眼地面，“一切还好吗？”

“我没事，没什么事，很好。没错。”说多错多，约翰想让自己闭嘴。他发觉这车厢也太挤了。“你呢？你没事吧？”

“我很好，约翰。”哈罗德挑起了眉。

约翰差点忘了该怎么呼吸。尴尬地沉默片刻，他开口道：“很抱歉打扰到你的私人时间。很好听，我没想打断你。对不起。”

哈罗德局促地笑了笑，仍有些疑惑，“没关系，约翰。”

约翰终于调整好了呼吸。

“我想我大概得走了，让你好好处理这些。”哈罗德说，准备转身离开。

“你经常这样吗？”约翰脱口而出。问出口后约翰才反应过来自己说了什么。他立刻就后悔了。

哈罗德停下脚步。他垂眸思考道：“不是。现在基本没这个机会。”

“也是。”约翰点点头，好像他怎么回答都一样。他全然沉心在自己的紧张无措和尴尬里，好一会儿才反应过来芬奇说了什么。约翰认真想了一遍才继续说：“如果你愿意的话，你可以接着唱。”语速比平时快好几倍。

哈罗德瞥向一边、点头、又走回办公桌的这三秒像是过了一辈子。

约翰差点就想找条地缝钻进去了。他弯腰捡起工具碎片，手脸依然发烫，还不忘小声咒骂自己。如果他没碰掉这玩意儿的话……

约翰突然又听见哈罗德在唱歌。这次不再是那种平静的曲子，有点慢，还有些颤音。

约翰又自觉尴尬一阵，随即绽开笑脸。再次响起的婉转的哼唱表明歌者不介意多一个听众。约翰随着歌声彻底放松下来，呼吸也趋于平稳；车厢里也变得不再拥挤。

一切照常。哈罗德又在唱歌了。

约翰悠哉悠哉整理着器械，哈罗德的歌声一直萦绕于耳。哈罗德的哼唱似乎更加清晰而坚定。

约翰收拾完时，哈罗德已经唱了三首歌。他走出车厢迈向还在哼唱的哈罗德。他依然专注于工作，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，嘴里哼着歌。约翰靠在桌边，他喜欢待在哈罗德身边。

又一首歌结束了。哈罗德没有继续唱下一首，他转过椅子看向他的唯一听众。哈罗德之前面对约翰时的窘迫已经全然消散。

“你唱歌很好听。”约翰评价道，他眼里溢出来的爱意更是对此极高的赞美。

“如果我不需要假扮谁的爱尔兰亲戚会更好。”芬奇回忆道。约翰开心地笑起来。

约翰站直了身子，恰巧哈罗德也从椅子上站起来。他们贴得那么近，几乎能触到彼此的手指。他们毫不躲闪彼此的目光，暖热的鼻息暧昧地纠缠在一起。

“你很美。”约翰柔声道，代指哈罗德的各个方面；那双湛蓝的眼眸、极富天才的大脑、好听完美的声线。

哈罗德先向对方倾过身去，约翰的吻比他的歌声还要甜蜜。


End file.
